


Since we were 7 and 9 (Alternate ending)

by cathyelisabeth1



Series: Based on Songs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, Louis Dies, M/M, eulogy, he dies of old age tho, its very cute, nothing to nasty, please dont hate me, this is harrys eulogy, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember forgetting how to speak because my eyes got lost in yours. They were such a pretty shade of blue and I got home that night saying they shined like the lights in the sky. Very poetic for a seven year old if I do say so myself."</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry is 87 and has a very important speech to make.<br/>(Based on Mary's Song (oh my my my) by Taylor Swift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since we were 7 and 9 (Alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending fic to Since we were 7 and 9 
> 
> Go read the original if ou want it to be a wedding speech instead. It's way less angsty
> 
> BUUUTTTT if you love a bit of angst like me stay right where you are
> 
> Enjoy! (Or cry, either or.)

Harry stands from his chair and lifts the microphone to his lips, letting out a shaky breath.

“Louis, we met when I was, what? Seven? You were nearly ten. I remember because you wouldn’t shut up about it. ‘I’m going to be an adult, double digits and everything.’ That was the first thing you said to me actually. Well, after the enthusiastic ‘Hi’ in response to me tripping over your foot in the park, which, to this day, you insist was an _accident._

“I remember forgetting how to speak because my eyes got lost in yours. They were such a pretty shade of blue and I got home that night saying they shined like the lights in the sky. Very poetic for a seven year old if I do say so myself.

“About a week later I persuaded my mum to invite you over for a play date. You must have been forced into it because ‘I’m nearly and adult Harold, I don’t do play dates anymore.’ I think I sulked for a full 10 minutes over that one but you came over with your fluttery lashes and starry ocean eyes and nothing seemed to matter anymore.

“That night I heard my dad joke about me being smitten and how we were set to grow up and fall in love but my mum just laughing with a roll of her eyes. Years later you told me your evening was the same. Little did they know how right they were.

“We always used to go to that treehouse in the park together but everything blurs together from that place. The memories have become one. Only one day stands out.

“It was Boxing Day and we had spent all day sat up there talking about what we got for Christmas. It was freezing outside so we were both wrapped up in hundreds of blankets. You kept threatening to beat me up whenever I laughed at a present you got because you were bigger than me and ‘officially a grown up now’. You never did.

“Every morning we would walk to school together and the first day back after the holidays was one of the funniest. The ground was covered in snow and we were holding out hope that the school would be closed when we got there. Our mums made us set off early because the ice would slow us down a bit. It seemed a bit ridiculous considering we only lived a few streets away but we did as we were told. I remember you running off in front and me getting worried you were going to fall but you didn’t. Instead, you grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back at me, hitting me in the face. It was so cold and I screamed like a girl but managed to stay on my feet for long enough to tackle you off of yours.

“That moment was the first time I looked away from your eyes and to your mouth. It was nearly as pretty and I didn’t know what I was doing when I dared you to kiss me before immediately pulling away and running. You probably would of caught me too if you hadn’t fallen over and cut your knee. That was the first time I ever saw you cry. It was weird because I always thought you were so strong and brave but I think that burst of emotion only made me love you more.

“I think it was sudden for you. In fact you told me it was. Falling in love for me was gradual and steady. I had always known you, admired you, but to you I was like a little monster attached to your hip that you had grown accustomed too.

“Then suddenly I was sixteen and I wasn’t that little kid anymore. You were about to go off to University but your eyes were still the same. They still made me feel warm inside and I couldn’t let you leave without a proper goodbye. I told you how I felt and you seemed to realise right there and then that you felt the same.

“You kissed me in my bedroom with the lights dimmed. You had giggled at the effort I put in to make it romantic but I know you loved it. I know you felt the butterflies too. It was hard to close my eyes because I didn’t want to let your eyes leave mine but you told me it was creepy so I shut them anyway.

“I kissed you again on the front porch when you were getting picked up in a car filled with everything you owned. We blushed when our dad said ‘I told you’ to our mums who just rolled their eyes again and pried us away from each other with some final teary eyed goodbyes.

“I moved into your flat when I was 18, determined not to spend another day apart because all I knew was there next to you. We used to go for midnight drives to lakes and turn up creek beds and return in the early hours of the morning with hushed giggles and a loved up mind. I always watched you fall asleep because I loved the sight of your eyelids fluttering closed and the way your breathing shifted when sleep consumed you.

“Our first fight was over something stupid. I can’t even remember how it started but I know you probably can. It ended with slamming doors and screams of lies and accusations of pointless problems that neither of us were actually bothered about. You ran out with tears in your beautiful starlit eyes and I cried all night, unable to sleep alone. I worried about where you had gone or what you were doing and tossed and turned with panic only to find you, the next morning, on the steps outside waiting for me to wake up. You’d been there all night.

“A few years later we were back home for the holidays and you took me back to that treehouse. Told me it was about reminiscing and reliving your childhood and I was stupid enough to believe you. Then you looked at me with bright shiny eyes and dropped down on your knee right at the bottom of the ladder. I said yes, obviously, and we stayed there until it got dark and there were worried calls coming through on our phones just like all those years before.

“I will never forget that special night though. The night that was possibly the best night of them all. Our entire town was there and Jay hadn’t stopped sobbing all evening but walking down the aisle was incredible. The gleam in your eyes when you said ‘I do’ was the brightest star to date.

“Then it was time to take me back home, back to that same front porch where we kissed decades earlier. We rocked our babies there and raised them to believe that anything is possible knowing that one day they would find what I found. Constellations of stars, a galaxy trapped inside a pair of eyes.

“I loved growing old with you Louis. I’m eighty seven and you would be turning ninety in a few days but your eyes still shined like pretty lights right up until the end. Until the last day, when I looked at you as if you were the stars up above us all, but some stars burn out. I can only hope you’ve become one. That the stars in your eyes are now stars in the sky and I won’t stop searching the night for you and when I find you I will hang a wish on your shoulder and come stand by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont kill me.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> please?
> 
> love you


End file.
